Putting Back the Pieces
by color.me.lovelessx
Summary: A solid form of Kyo's regret has come back to haunt him. How will he face this obstacle? HaruOC, KyoOC. R&R please : M for Lang. Maybe more.
1. Akumo?

**Disclaimer: I sadly do NOT own Fruits Basket or anyone from it. However, I DO own Akumo(: No stealing mother fludgers.**

**ConeMcCaSum41: Just a short introduction. All it really does is describe the main character. Sorry if it's not so good :\  
**

* * *

** --- Chapter 1: Akumo? ---**

* * *

**_  
_**

**_"Know your place, Akumo. You may bare the Sohma name, but it holds no meaning. You're just a scrap of filth, my family merely had sympathy for you." _**

**_I trembled and quivered while on my knees. "Yes Akito." I felt another blow come in contact with back. My knees and elbows gave in, letting me collapse to the floor. I wanted to scream, run, anything to get away. But what could I do? Nothing, that's what. So he continued. I simply let Akito annihilate my ounces of dignity, let him beat me senseless._**

I woke up screaming, holding my chest. I slouched back, relaxing from the horrific nightmare that has haunted me since the day. "Just a dream, just a dream." I kept murmuring to myself. I breathed in and out to calm my nerves down. _I'm a teenager, and that memory still hasn't left me._ I thought to myself. Not exactly a good thing to think of early in the morning. I glanced over to the green numbers on my digital clock.

It was 5:09. A.M. Sure, that's as early as ever, but being the first day of school, I didn't really care. I had to get up to be "ready". I sighed, and sat at the edge of the bed. "Stupid fucking school." I murmured, taking a seat at my vanity. I turned on my flat iron, keeping it at a cool level. When it was warmed up, I tried to smooth out my brown bed headed locks. When I was sure every inch of my hair was pin straight, I glanced at the clock again. 6:15. I still had over an hour.

I was fully awake and ready, I couldn't go back to bed now. I sighed, heading to my closet. I pulled out the soft sky blue uniform. I wasn't too fond of it, but what could I do? I didn't make the rules. The words 'Oh well', came to mind. Seeing as I still had over half an hour left, I headed to the corner in my room. My little music corner. It had everything I loved. My guitar, my drum sticks, my guitar picks, my guitar, my drum set, my bass guitar, and an armless chair.

I sat down in the chair and picked up my electric blue guitar. Out of the collection of guitar picks I owned, I picked a sparkly silver pick. One of my favorites. I sighed and played the first chord to a song I played too much.

_You're running fast and missing, but cannot help convincing.  
The reasons you gave me are all wearing thin.  
It's not meant to hurt you, but let me assure you.  
It's not what I said, but intentions I've read._

_So when you hold onto, the past then you  
Will break down what little is left.  
There is nothing more, you can't ignore,  
And say it makes no difference to me.  
It makes no difference to me._

_Now that you're older, life's weighing on your shoulders.  
You can't seem to keep things so perfectly straight.  
With most things so basic, you might as well face it.  
You can't help but worry, it's all just begun._

_So when you hold onto, the past then you,  
Will break down what little is left.  
There is nothing more, you can't ignore,  
And say it makes no difference to me._

_(instrumental break)_

_It makes no difference to me.  
It makes no difference to me.  
It makes no difference to me.  
It makes no difference,_

_So when you hold onto, the past then you,  
Will break down what little is left.  
There is nothing more, you can't ignore,  
And say it makes no difference to me.  
_

_It makes no difference,  
It makes no difference to me,  
It makes no difference,  
It makes no difference to me._

I strummed that last chord, letting my voice fade. I sighed, getting up from my chair. I trotted over to my vanity, grabbing my bracelet that rested on a hook at the edge of the mirror. I sighed and clasped the silver chain. "I might as well get going." I muttered softly. I grabbed my chain necklace with a black and pink guitar pick as the charm. I sighed and grabbed my bag and headed out my room. I walked out the through the hall and slipped my shoes on. Without looking back, I shut and locked my door.

I still had plenty of free time before school started, why hurry? Walking by, I heard an unwanted wolf whistle reach my ears. I stopped in alert. I turned, seeing a tall guy in a leather jacket. I rolled my eyes as his eyebrows raised suggestively. "Hey baby, where ya headed?" I rolled my eyes. "To school." I answered casually. I continued walking my way. I could hear his footsteps following behind me. "C'mon, why don't you ditch the crap, come have a little fun?" I sighed. "Look dude, don't make me any worse than I already am." The pissed off tone was crystal clear in my voice.

This guy didn't get the clue. "C'mon, we'll have fun." I began to growl. I turned and faced him, my royal blue colored eyes held anger. "Okay dude, what the hell is your problem. Fuck off, I'm going to school. Leave. Me. Alone." My vocals were thorough and clear. I turned back around, heading my way to school once again. He was still following. I stomped my foot when he was close enough, I got him right in the center of his foot. He yelped out in pain. I grabbed him by the neck and squeezed. "If I ever catch you within 100 yards of me, I _won't_ hesitate to kick your ass." Venom was thick in my malicious voice. He held his arms up defensively. I threw him down onto the floor. "Scram."

I checked my cell phone. I was late. It was already 7:49, and I was nowhere near the school. My little stalker had slowed me down. I began to power walk, trying to not break a sweat. It made things seem to go a lot faster. Time was flying just as fast as my legs were moving. I arrived at the school, grabbing a late note from the office. I finally made my way to class room 1-D. I rolled my eyes at the curious glances that were directed my way. I walked to the front desk and handed the note to the teacher. He read it over and nodded. "Please find an empty seat." I sighed, making my way to the back.

As the lesson went on, I fiddled with guitar pick on my neck. _Damn boring classes, damn school, damn the world._ My thoughts continued to run on, damning the horrible things in the world. I grabbed a pen and began to write on my hand. Such a common habit to expect from me. I wrote the dumbest things on myself. I wrote things like graffiti numbers and flaming symbols. Also things I would want as a guitar design. I was that bored. Apparently, I had caught the attention of half the class. It was probably the fact that I was air drumming. "Ms. Sohma, would like to join us with the rest of the class?" I raised an eyebrow. "Umm, no, not really." I answered, returning to my air drumming. I was always good at ticking people off.

"Ms. Sohma, if you wouldn't like a detention on your first day, I suggest you pay attention along with your classmates." I just stared blankly. "What if I want a detention?" The class laughed at my serious expression. "Then a detention you shall receive." I shrugged. "Cool, see ya there then." The class was quietly sniggering until the lunch bell rang. I grabbed my bag and left, heading anywhere away from here. Best spot away from people, the roof. "Stupid Akito. Stupid deal." As soon as I reached the roof, I threw my bag on the floor. I grumbled and slumped against a wall. I grabbed an onyx black visor from my bag. I placed it upside down, shielding the sun from my eyes. I heard a door open and close again.

_"Akumo…Is it really you?"_


	2. Words Left Unsaid

** Disclaimer: I sadly do NOT own Fruits Basket or anyone from it. However, I DO own Akumo(: No stealing mother fludgers.**

**ConeMcCaSum41: This chapters a little...ehh. Mentions of blood. Inspired by my best friends Sister.**

* * *

** --- Chapter 2: Words Left Unsaid --- **

* * *

I glanced up. My unmoving lips began to twitch into a smile. A pale body slumped down beside me. The body sighed heavily. "Akumo, what're you doing here?" I just laughed heartily, not taking him seriously. "Yuki, that is the world's dumbest question. Why else am I here? Getting an education, duh!" Yuki rolled his violet eyes. "You don't seem to be trying. Detention on the first day?" I shrugged. "As if Akito cares. Just as long as I graduate." 

We sat in silence, my head leaning on his shoulder. "So then, if you're here, where have you been staying?" Yuki asked, getting up. He helped me up as well. "An apartment to myself." We began to walk back to class. Oh joy. "Well then, since you've made yourself welcome, we might as well take you to Shigure's." I rolled my eyes. "Detention, remember?" We were in the class room by now. Yuki walked up to the teacher. He had something planned. "Excuse me. I was wondering if you would please excuse my cousin from her detention this afternoon? She has to come home with me after school to meet with her uncle." _Uncle?_ _So what he's going to be 'Uncle Shigure' now?_ My eyes rolled. Somehow, Yuki was able to convince the teacher.

I sat down in a seat, beside Yuki. Class was to start soon. The students began pouring. I obviously wasn't welcome. I was confronted by three girls, who I automatically found annoying. "Why are you sitting next to Prince Yuki!?" One of them screamed. I held back stifles of giggles. "Prince…Yuki?" I couldn't take it anymore. I busted out laughing, causing their glares to harden. "Yuki? Why didn't you tell me you were a prince now?!" He growled. "Akumo, shut up." I laughed more. "Oh jeez that was a good laugh." I stopped, looking back to the three girls. "I'm sorry, I guess you girls missed the memo. But if you weren't paying attention, my last name is Sohma. I'm Yuki's cousin." I pulled my eyelid down and stuck my tongue out. _Pow, right in the kisser!_ I mentally laughed as they took their seats with dazed looks.

* * *

When class finally ended, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and became face to face with my cousin, 3 others girls, and…someone not even worth mentioning. "Are you ready to go?" Yuki asked politely. I smiled. "Wait, what the hell is _she_ doing here!?" My eyebrows raised. All of our attentions moved to the boy whom I pretended to not know. "Hey, you and orange top know each other?" The tall blond girl of the group asked, curiously looking back and forth between us. I shook my head. "Never met him before in my life." I said as we exited the class room and began heading toward Shigure's household. Two of the girls, Uo and Hana, already went their separate ways. I quite liked them. Uo was a seemingly rough girl, and Hana was a strange one. Though she is strange, I don't mind Hana at all. Walking back to Shigure's, I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder. "Don't ignore me Akumo, what the hell are you doing here?!" He was beginning to become a nuisance. "I don't know you dude, so leave me alone!" I shouted, slapping him hard in the face. 

He growled. He gripped my hand hard, almost crushing my wrist. "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL I AM. I KNOW DAMN WELL YOU REMEMBER ME. YOU SAID YOU NEVER WANTED TO SEE ME AGAIN, SO WHY ARE YOU BACK!?" I growled and ripped my wrist away from his grip. "Well Kyo, I only have one thing to ask. WHO IN THE FUCKING HELL SAID I CAME TO SEE YOU!?" I screamed. Yuki began to sweat drop. "I miss the peace." The girl beside him, Tohru had a confused look. "Peace? What peace?" She didn't seem to believe there could ever be such thing as silence around us. I didn't care. Kyo was being an idiot. I huffed and turned around. "Yuki. I left something back at my apartment that I need to go get. Do you mind if I go get it?" I asked with closed eyes. "Uhh, sure." He spoke. I began to run, with no looking back to them.

"Akumo! Akumo!! AKUMO COME BACK HERE!" My clear water blue eyes were clenched tightly together, ignoring Kyo's pleads. I just kept running back to my apartment. "Akumo, you know damn well I run faster than you." He said boredly. I came to an abrupt halt, making Kyo come in contact in my back. "Ow! Hey, what the hell!" I growled and looked back to him. "What do you want from me Kyo?" I asked in a begging manner. I just wanted him to leave me alone. "We need to talk that's what!" He hissed. I sighed and entered my apartment building. He followed me all the way up to the stairs, and even into my room. "Y'know, you _could_ ask me before you come into my house." I sneered, heading straight into my room. "Akumo, will you just listen to me for one second!?" "No." was my short reply. I grabbed my guitar and placed it in it's case. I grabbed 3 picks from my collection and slid them into the pouch. Everything was set. I just needed my amp.

My stomach clenched tight, a burning feeling arrived in my throat. _Oh god, no not now! _ I covered my mouth hoping to force it back. It wasn't working. I stood up as fast and graceful as I could, and made my way to the bathroom. I heard footsteps enter in. "Akumo?! What's wrong!?" I continued letting the contents of my stomach flow out. This wasn't good, especially with Kyo here. I could hear him come closer, a hand being placed on my head. He held my hair back for me. I raised my head, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I flushed the toilet, not wanting to see the red contents that was barf. I cupped my hand and let water flow into it. I rinsed my mouth out, to get rid of the iron metallic taste of blood.

"Akumo? Are you okay?" I nodded my head. He glowered. "No, you're not okay. That was blood you were puking. Now what the hells going on!?" He screamed, having a light grip on my shoulders. My thin wrist reached up to grab his. I removed his muscled hands and left the bathroom without a word. "Akumo!? Don't ignore me!" He came behind me, grabbing my arm. "Look Kyo. It's none of your concern, so just go home." I snarled. He growled lowly. "DAMMIT AKUMO! WHAT'S GOING ON!? No you know what? I will go home. You never wanted to speak to me again anyways. It was pointless even coming here." He began to head out, slamming the door as he left. That stung. _I never wanted him to go._ I told myself. It was true. I wasn't even sure where the idea came from. However, there was nothing I could do anymore. We were done.

I sighed, heading back to my room. I got my guitar and my amplifier. I was hoping Shigure had an extra room I could use as a studio. I'd been bothering too many of my neighbors with my music. Damn whiners. I began to head out, going back to Shigure's household. I sure as hell wasn't going to have fun walking all the way back there. My stomach was still queasy and my mouth had a bitter iron taste. I hated myself for what I did. This is my punishment. Having the salty taste of blood reign my mouth. I hated it. I was closer now, but becoming more dizzy. _Almost there._ I chanted over and over in my mind, giving me will power to keep me going. But, it was finally enough. I felt my body come into contact with the cold, hard ground. I heard footsteps pace their way towards my direction. "Akumo!? Get up!" One voice called. I barely felt a hand grasp my numb shoulder. "Akumo, please, get up." I could just hear lowly murmurs. Those low murmurs, began to fade away into the black background.

Those faint whispers were coming back. I could recognize all of them. Yuki, Shigure, Tohru, Hatori, Haru, Momiji, and Kyo. I could even picture how they were acting at the moment. Yuki must've been worried. Hatori would be freaking out but not showing it. Momiji was probably bothering someone. Haru and Shigure would be watching intently. And Kyo? Probably in a corner or on the roof sulking. I fought the muscles in my eyes, trying to make them open. "Guys, she's waking up!" My azure eyes blinked once more, clearing my blurry vision. I felt a hand grasp mine. "Akumo, are you alright?" Haru asked, his grip tightening occasionally on my hand. "What happened?" I asked, sitting up with correct posture. Yuki came up with a frightened expression. "Akumo, are you okay? What happened? Do you want something?" I began to laugh.

"Relax Yuki. I'm alright now." I tried to stand, but I felt an arm pull me back down. I glanced on the left from where I was pulled. Hatori. "You aren't well enough to be up yet." He scolded. I glowered. "I'm fine now Hari, I'm not gonna faint again." I mumbled. He shook his head in a disappointment. "Take it easy Akumo." Hatori warned while helping me to my feet. I just sighed. "Akumo. Kyo tells me you were getting sick again. Blood?" Hari didn't want to say out everything, not with Momiji and Haru in the room. I nodded slowly. I could hear Haru and Hatori growl slightly. "Akumo, what have you eaten today?" Hatori asked calmly. I opened my mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. "Uhh, nothing for breakfast... and, Uhh, I think I forgot to eat lunch.." Haru was growling louder now, and stormed off into another room. Hatori sighed. "Akumo, you know what this does." I sighed. "I'm sorry Hari. I forgot." He ruffled my hair. "Just get something to eat." He pointed off in the direction Haru went off.

I walked closer to Haru, whose head was hovering over the sink. "Haru, you okay?" I placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head sharply, eying me carefully. "What about you? You skipped 2 meals!? What's wrong with you!?" I stepped back in a shock and fear. _Damn Black Haru._ "Haru, you're scaring me." I whispered. He growled, bearing his teeth to me. "And what're you doing to me!? You're scaring hell out of me! You're being so damn reckless!" I stepped back and looked away from him. "I-I'm s-sorry. " I murmured softly. Haru began calm. I was hoping he was White again.

"Akumo, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to snap." He whispered, pulling me into a tight embrace. I cried. "Haru, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I just wasn't thinking. " Haru held my sobbing form close to him. I heard the sliding door open, causing me to look up with my face being streamed with tears. "W-What did you do to her!?" Kyo screamed, rushing to my side. Haru glared at him. "Me? More like what did _you_ do? That's right, you don't even know. It's _your_ fault she's like this." I choked back all my sobs, prevented more from coming out. "Haru, it's not his fault. It's mine too." I whispered. He cradled me in his arms. "C'mon Akumo, let me take you home." Kyo growled. "No, I'll take her home." Haru growled. "Why? So you can destroy what's left of her fragile life? Hell no you bastard." Haru had me up in his arms bridal style.

"What did I do!?" Kyo screamed. Haru just turned back to him. "It's what you didn't do that ruined her." Haru left, with no turning back. "Akumo, what would you like us to do with your guitar?" Shigure asked before we left. I turned to look at him. "Please put it in a closet, or a spare room please." I answered softly. Haru held me tighter to him. "Let's get you home and in bed, Akumo." I nodded and snuggled into his chest. I peeked at Kyo from the corner of my eye. He was still dazed from Haru's phrase.

_"It's what you didn't do that ruined her."_


	3. I'm Sorry

"What did I do!?" Kyo screamed. Haru just turned back to him. "It's what you didn't do that ruined her." Haru left, with no turning back. "Akumo, what would you like us to do with your guitar?" Shigure asked before we left. I turned to look at him. "Please put it in a closet, or a spare room please." I answered softly. Haru held me tighter to him. "Let's get you home and in bed, Akumo." I nodded and snuggled into his chest. I peeked at Kyo from the corner of my eye. He was still dazed from Haru's phrase.

_"It's what you didn't do that ruined her."_

* * *

Haru walked me home, cradling me protectively in his strong arms. I snuggled closer to his chest, feeling a chill graze my spine. He looked down to me. "Are you cold?" Haru asked considerably. "No." I lied. He sighed and put me down. I looked up at him curiously as he shrugged out of his jacket. He placed the white coat over my shoulder. I kept my cerulean eyes on him, worry being clear in them. He picked me back up and cradled me once again. "Haru, put your coat back on, you're going to catch a cold." I muttered. I felt him shrug. "It's okay. You need it more than I do." I mumbled things under my breath. His eye brow raised into an arch. I just shook my head, not wanting to repeat my profanities.

Hatsuharu had brought me back up to my apartment building. However, he didn't stop at the front door, _no._ He took me to my room, changed me into Pj's and laid me down. He wouldn't let me move a muscle. Haru had always been extra careful when I fell ill. He laid beside me in my bed. I was looking out the window, into the empty, moonlit night. My back was to Haru's chest, his arm securely around my waist. I loved how he would hold my hand tightly and whisper sweet nothings into my ear while nibbling on the lobe. I loved everything about him. He cared for me in return. As least, that's what I was hoping for. When I turned to face Haru's chest, he let his face bury itself in my neck. "Good night Akumo. I love you." I sighed in content. "I love you Haru." My arms were in between us, his were around me tightly. This is how love really is, how it should be.

Cool, icy gusts began to tickle my neck. I mumbled tiredly. "5 more minutes." I heard a sigh beside me. The short wind gusts began to embrace my warm skin, sending a tickling sensation all over. My eyes finally opened. Haru was in front of me, grinning, yet somewhat smirking. His lips captured mine in a gentle kiss. "Good morning." Hatsuharu greeted sweetly, making my heart swell on the inside. I loved how he just swept me off my feet. I felt the arms he had around me pull away. The white haired teen pushed a loose hair behind my ear, a smile still spread throughout his face. I smiled myself, caressing his cheek. He seemed like he melted to my touch, as I did to his. Haru grabbed the hand that was closest to him, and held it tightly in his own. Our fingers laced together. "We should get up." He whispered. I raised an eyebrow. "What time is it anyways?" I asked, fully aware that there was still school. He glance at my nearby clock. "6:12, you might want to go hit the showers." He whispered, stroking my cheek softly. I nodded as I slowly sat up.

Haru was watching me intently, as if I was the only thing in the world. I stood, stretching out my tightened body. I slowly made way to my closet and pulled out the pale blue uniform. I looked back towards Hatsuharu. He was grinning widely as he eyed the uniform. I rolled my eyes. "Pervert." I mumbled. Haru just laughed. "Yeah yeah, go take a shower. I'll make you breakfast." He called back to me, heading towards my kitchen. I just shook my head with a grin as I headed to my bathroom. I let the warm water run for a moment. I stripped the pajama's I slept in the previous night, and hopped into the shower stall. I let the warm water caress my body freely, the steam erasing my mind. I suddenly remembered where I was. I sighed, beginning to sing as I shampooed my brunette locks.

_Storming through the party like my name was El Nino  
When I'm hanging out, drinking in the back of an El Camino  
As a kid, I was a kid, and no one knew me by name.  
Trashed my own house party 'cause nobody came._

_Well I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school  
Never going never showing up when we had to  
Attention that we crave, don't tell us to behave  
I'm sick of hearing act your age._

_I don't wanna waste my time  
Become another casualty of society  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down._

_Because you don't  
Know us at all, we laugh when old people fall  
But what would you expect with a conscious so small?  
Heavy metal and mullets, it's how we were raised.  
Maiden and priest were the gods that we praised._

_'Cause we like having fun at other peoples expense and  
Cutting people down is just a minor offense then  
It's none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn  
I'm sick of being told to wait my turn._

_I don't wanna waste my time  
Become another casualty of society  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down._

_Don't count on me, to let you know when  
Don't count on me, I'll do it again  
Don't count on me, it's the point you're missing  
Don't count on me, 'cause I'm not listening._

_Well I'm a good nick lower middle class brat  
Back packed and I don't give a shit about nothing  
You be standing on the corner talking all like a kufuffin  
But you don't make sense from all the gas you be huffing  
'Cause if the egg don't stain, you'll be ringing off the hook  
You're on the hit list, wanted in the telephone book  
I like songs with distortion, to drink in proportion  
The doctor said my mom should've had an abortion_

_I don't wanna waste my time  
Become another casualty of society  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down_

_Waste my time with them  
Casualty of society  
Waste my time again  
Victim of your conformity  
And back down_

I finished showering in record time, and toweled off. I tied my bathrobe around me and towel dried my hair a little. My locks were now damp. I parted my hair, and began to scrunch my hair up. I scrunched it until it began to curl, leaving my bangs straight. Satisfied with the scrunches and curls that now raided my hair, I applied large amounts of hairspray. I choked from the fumes.

I finished getting ready, and left the bathroom. My uniform was on, my hair was nice and tidy. I was all good to go. I grabbed my bag and headed towards the kitchen. Hatsuharu had finished plating my breakfast. I held back light laughter at the apron he wore. I took my seat at the two man table. "A pink apron Haru?" I questioned mockingly, taking a sip of beef stew. He rolled his eyes.

"It's yours, not mine." I just laughed slightly. "Sure, sure." He poked my side, making me squeal in surprise. He laughed and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I continued eating my breakfast while he went off to get ready for his own classes. _I should do something for him._ My guilt began to eat away at me. Hatsuharu had took such good care of me, what have I done for him? It wasn't fair. _Maybe this weekend, I'll let him relax for once._ I promised myself. I heard him come back in.

I cleaned up after myself and washed my dirty dishes. After rinsing and drying them, I went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I was for sure finished with everything, Haru crept up behind me, with a huge smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow. "What's that look for?" I asked innocently. In all honesty, I never see him with that look. "Nothing, just wanted to let you know you still got over 20 minutes until school. You want me to walk you?"

His warm breath began to caress my cheek, down to my neck. I leaned closer to his ear. "Just don't get lost." He laughed and grabbed my thin wrist. "C'mon, let's go." We left the apartment building in a comforting silence. Haru held my hand, with fingers entwined , as we walked down the stone sidewalk. My book bag was slung over my shoulder loosely, along with the arm that held our entwined hands. I could hear the faint whispers of envy in the air, surrounding me. 'He's so cute' 'How old do you think he is?' 'Let's go talk to him.' Were they completely oblivious of the fact that I was right here, underneath Haru's arm?

More whispers corrupted the air. Okay this was beginning to piss me of. Hatsuharu held me tighter to his body. He must've noticed that people were attempting to approach him. We were almost to the school. Thank Kami that Haru was finally left alone. I felt the weight on my shoulder lighten up. I turned to face Haru's calm, angelic face. "I'll see you later, okay?" He tilted my head up by my chin as he spoke. I smiled and nodded gently. His soft lips were planted on mine. It was nothing more than a simple good-bye kiss. He pulled away, pulling me into a quick and tight embrace. I could feel his warm breath tingle upon my neck. I pulled away this time, hoping not to be overwhelmed by his loving scent and actions.

"Later Haru." I waved off to him, heading inside the campus building. Ignoring the questioning glances, I made my way to classroom 1-D. "Akumo, over here." I looked towards a radiantly smiling Yuki, a grinning Tohru, and a puzzled Uo and Hana. I headed towards the back where they were all seated. "I never got to formally introduce you all." Yuki spoke politely, gesturing towards Tohru, Uo, and Hana. They all bowed except for Uo, who just smiled towards me. "I'm Tohru Honda, it's nice to meet you Akumo! Yuki's been telling me about you." I glanced at Yuki who was grinning sheepishly. "Nice to meet you Tohru, I'm sure Yuki has told you enough. The rest, you shall learn in time." The introductions were followed along the line. "I'm Arisa Uotani. You can just call me Uo for short." I smiled, she was so nonchalant. "I am Saki Hanajima. Please call me Hana" Here eyes were blank and mysterious. I found them intriguing.

"So then, if your last name is Sohma, are you related to Yuki and Kyo?" Tohru questioned. I shrugged my shoulders gruffly. "In a way. I'm adopted, so technically, No we're not related." I heard a soft and sad groan escape Miss. Honda's mouth. Again, I shrugged. Now, I heard Uo's voice speak up. "So if your not really a Sohma, what are you?" I thought about it for a brief moment. I was never really asked this question, mostly because people thought it was rude. However, I didn't mind it. "Akumo Shiekai." Hana half smiled. "That's a beautiful name." I thanked her, and the school bell rang.

Yuki, Tohru, Uo, Hana, and I all took a seat near by each other in the back. I had a hard time paying attention, mostly because I already understood the lesson. I began doodling on my hand. I drew little hearts, stars and even mini guitars. Yes, I know I'm a total lame. Hopefully, I wouldn't get into trouble today. After long boring periods of learning sessions, the bell eventually rang, signaling that class was over and lunch break was in. I grabbed my bag off the side of the desk. A pair of black uniform pants came into view. I followed them up the body, until I reached the face. "We need to talk. Now." I scowled. "There's nothing to talk about, Kyo." I stood up, leaving my classroom and heading into the halls. I felt a hand grip my right shoulder tightly.

It all happened so fast. First it was just a hand that was embracing my shoulder, now an entire body embracing my own? Strange. My prison's arms were coiled tightly around me, this all seemed to be fake. I felt a deep, held breath be exhaled on the nape of my neck. "Akumo, we really do need to talk." _Damn you Kyo Sohma_. I thought to myself. His warm lips and breath tickled my neck faintly, but enough for me to hear him out. Everything from the atmosphere, down to the last detail had felt right. This is what my had became familiar to in the past. It was accustomed by nature. It was… Unexplainably, unbelievably… perfect.

I felt the hot tears brim my eyes. Everything was just too perfect. I couldn't let this happen again, I promised myself that before. I struggled to break free of Kyo's hypnotic embrace, but no avail. His lips ventured closer to my ear. "I'm not letting you go again." He said in a cool whisper. The hot tears were no longer brimming my eyes, but threatening to spill out, only to be barely held back on a whim. _Not again_, I attempted to remind myself.

I felt my feet leave the ground, with a gracious gust brush past me. He had been whispering sweet little nothings that meant everything and nothing to me at the same him. How? I didn't know either. He kept up his passionate murmurs, until he finally spoke exactly what I _longed_ to hear.

_"I'm sorry I ran away."_

That's all it took. Those 5 words knocked the wind out of me. I lost control, the whim was gone, and the tears were no longer being held back. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to gaze at Kyo's crimson eyes. His eyes were always bringing me to the extreme edge of insanity. The moment my eyes were let open, we were on the roof of the school.

He set me down gently on his lap, wiping away my fallen tears. "Akumo, we need to talk." He repeated, holding my hand tightly, just like he used to. "Kyo… Why did y-" I couldn't bring myself to even say it. "Why did I run away?" He finished for me. I noticed there pain in his voice. I nodded, not having the strength to speak. "Well, it's a long story." He mumbled gruffly, taking a brief pause. "Are you sure you want to hear this?" He continued, consideration was now in his voice. Once again, I nodded. This was important, I knew that. "Well, it started out like this."

* * *

ConeMcC: Well, I updated because I've had this chapter saved on my computer for a while. But I still wish people would R&R. ):  
I'll update one more chapter and see if people read. Although, I'm aiming to make my chapters a lot longer.  
Song - Fat Lip: Sum 41.


End file.
